Flame Dragon
]] Flame Dragon (フレイムドラゴン Fureimu Doragon) is a race found in the Kagero and Narukami clans, as well as on a single card that represents the entire Dragon Empire nation. Flame dragons represent dragons with powers over flame. Flame Dragons are almost exclusively found in Kagero, where they serve as the main focus of the clan; they are common and can be found at all grades, especially in grades 3 and 4, and there are many cards that are dedicated support for Flame Dragons. Narukami has only two flame dragons, Old Dragon Mage and Eradicator, Dragon Mage. Both cards represent the same character, and the V series iteration of Old Dragon Mage is a Thunder Dragon. List of Flame Dragons Dragon Empire Grade 4 *Progenitor Dragon of Lightning Flame, Gilgal Kagero Trigger *Blue Ray Dracokid (Critical) *Fire Chase Dragon (Critical) *Gattling Claw Dragon (Draw) *Inspire Yell Dragon (Stand) *Magnum Shot Dracokid (Critical) *Mother Orb Dragon (Heal) *Muzzle Flash Dragon (Critical) *Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon (Critical) *Positive Dracokid (Heal) *Seal Dragon, Artpique (Draw) *Seal Dragon, Biella (Critical) *Seal Dragon, Dobby (Stand) *Seal Dragon, Shirting (Heal) *Seal Dragon, Tarpaulin Dracokid (Critical) *Spiritburn Dragon (Critical) *Treasure Hunt Dracokid (Draw) Grade 0 *Amber Dragon, Dawn *Egg Prison Seal Dragon Knight *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid *Recuperate Dracokid *Red Pulse Dracokid *Seal Dragon, Terrycloth *Serrated Dracokid Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, Daylight *Diable Drive Dragon *Dominance Dragon *Doom Bringer High Flame *Explosive Claw Seal Dragon Knight *Flare Trooper, Dumjid *Iron Tail Dragon *Lava Flow Dragon *Nouvelleroman Dragon *Nouvelleroman Dragon (V Series) *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon *Protect Orb Dragon *Seal Dragon, Birdseye *Seal Dragon, Chambray *Seal Dragon, Doskin *Seal Dragon, Flannel *Seal Dragon, Gariserge *Seal Dragon, Kersey *Seal Dragon, Rinocross *Violence Horn Dragon *Volcano Gale Dragon Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, Dusk *Bellicosity Dragon *Bellicosity Dragon (V Series) *Berserk Dragon *Berserk Dragon (V Series) *Berserk Lord Dragon *Blazing Core Dragon *Burning Horn Dragon *Burning Horn Dragon (V Series) *Burning Horn Evolute *Dominate Drive Dragon *Dragonic Burnout *Dragonic Burnout (V Series) *Dragonic Neoflame *Flame Edge Dragon *Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight *Glow Heater Dragon *Jade Nail Dragon *Lava Arm Dragon *Nouvellecritic Dragon *Nouvellecritic Dragon (V Series) *Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame *Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon *Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon *Radiant Dragon *Seal Dragon, Barathea *Seal Dragon, Corduroy *Seal Dragon, Grograin *Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon *Seal Dragon, Jacquard *Twilight Arrow Dragon *Wall Ravage Dragon Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Eclipse *Amber Dragon, Midnight *Beikin Grim Dragon *Blast Bulk Dragon *Blazing Flare Dragon *Chain Blast Dragon *Crested Dragon *Crested Dragon (V Series) *Crested Dragon (V Series Start Deck) *Cruel Dragon *Cruel Dragon (V Series) *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" *Dauntless Drive Dragon *Dragonic Blademaster *Dragonic Blademaster (V Series) *Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" *Dragonic Executioner *Dragonic Lawkeeper *Dragonic Overlord *Dragonic Overlord (V Series) *Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) *Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny" *Dragonic Overlord the End *Dragonic Overlord the End (V Series) *Dragonic Overlord the Great *Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" *Dragonic Overlord "The X" *Dragonic Vanisher *Dual Axe Archdragon *Exile Dragon *Flare Whip Dragon *Garnet Dragon, Flash *Graphite Cannon Dragon *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth *Heroic Saga Dragon *Lava Blast Dragon *Perdition Dragon, Break Down Dragon *Perdition Dragon, Claws Vile Dragon *Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon *Perdition Dragon, Vicious Dragon *Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt *Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great *Seal Dragon, Blockade *Seal Dragon, Georgette *Seal Dragon, Seersucker *Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon *Spherical Lord Dragon *Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade *Vorpal Cannon Dragon *Vortex Dragon *Vortex Dragon (V Series) Grade 4 *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asyl Orb Dragon *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Irresist Dragon *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon *Flare Arms, Ziegenburg *Helldeity Seal Dragon, Crossorigin *Helldeity Seal Dragon, Granitcross *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Accend Grave Dragon *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Advance Guard Dragon *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Blazing Burst Dragon *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Defeat Flare Dragon *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten" *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge" *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire *Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L’Express *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague (V Series) Narukami Trigger *Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw) *Old Dragon Mage (Draw) List of Support Cards Grade 1 *Dragon Partner, Monica *Instigate Griffon *Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr Grade 2 *Armor of the Flame Dragon, Bahr *Dragon Dancer, Arabella Grade 3 *Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" *Flare Whip Dragon Grade 4 *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Vortex Desire Category:Flame Dragon Category:Race Category:Kagero Category:Narukami